It's A Minion Kimd Of Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's that time of year again and the Gru family are excited especially the minions meaning holiday chaos
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 _ **I couldn't help myself as the holidays are approaching, so why not write some holiday minion stuff? Plus I got inspiration from listening to Tne MLP Christmas song, It's A Pony Kind of Christmas.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like, because it's gonna be cute.**_

 _ **In this first chapter, it's the day after Thanksgiving and the minions and minion pups are already decorating the Gru house.**_

* * *

It was the day after Thanksgiving and in the Gru house that meant the trees were coming down from Tne attic but the minions and minion pups were excited because they loved the holidays like other things, but Gru chuckled as that was cute plus remembered how fun yesterday had been.

"Go get the decorations, so we can decorate the tree." Nevario said to Stuart making Kevin sigh knowing his brother was going to be side tracked so it was okay seeing Chomper and Pricat show up wearing green and red sweaters along with Hiro and Riley Tneir pups.

Tne other minion pups were happy especially Lei, who was Dave and Kevin's foster pup and her younger sister Kelsi was excited seeing Riley, who was Hiro's little sister. Who was wearing a Santa hat making Gru smile.

"Yes, she's very excited about the holidays like all kids." Pricat said seeing Kelsi hug Riley because they were good friends playing in the play pen but the other minion pups were running around playing plus the adults were singing carols and some of the pups were joining in since they knew the songs from schol, because of Tne winter pageant.

"Yeah!" Rilry said chasing after Kelsi wearing a vampire Cape making Hru curious guessing it must have gotten into Tne purp,e minion toddler's regular clothes rotation after Halloween.

"Yes, Chomper let her keep wearing it after Halloween, plus she always wears it to daycare." Pricat told him as Lucy smiled.

Agnes smiled at that because she too loved dress up games so understood Riley's choice of outfits.

"Maybe Santa will bring her new dress up stuff, for Christmas." she said making Gru smile at that seeing Edith being mischievous wearing her ninja suit.

"Oh boy, she's riled up for mischief!" Nefario muttered as Gru nodded since Edith had sufar cookies for a snack.

Both Kelsi andRiley were drinking milk but it was cute because they were very cute plus they were curious about ornaments seeing Kelsi rolling baubles like balls, making Riley curious but giggle at the game.

"Woah guts, they're not toys." Stuart said taking it away.

Both toddler minions were upset making Chomper, Kevin and Pricat worry calming tnem down because Stuart had upset them

* * *

That night at Dave and Kevin's house, Kevin was tucking Lei into bed after telling her a story but Tne female purple minion pup was excited about Tne holidays, like her cousins making Tne tall purple minion male chuckle.

"Ssh, right now you need your sleep, Kelsi too." Kevin said kissing her purple furred head.

He heard giggling because Kelsi was in Tne mood to play seeing Dave chase her making Kevin chuckle at her.

"Dave, I got her." Kevin told him seeing Dave go to bed but he was scooping Kelsi up taking her to her room which like Lei's room was very warm and inviting but Kevin was sitting in a rocking chair knowing how this soothed a rambunctious Kelsi.

"Good girl, as you need your sleep too like your sister." he told her tucking her in and kissing her head putting on her night light before leaving her room.

Dave was happy seeing his minion knight come to bed guessing he'd gotten Kelsi to sleep seeing Kevin nod.


	2. Mischief And Antics

That next day in Minionbucks the coffeehouse some of the brain boosted purple minions had made, Bob, Kevin and Stuart were at a table drinkimg holiday lattes but eating pie since it was that time of the year but it was about family.

"So, what does Eliza have on her list?" Kevin asked Bob who was drinking hot cocoa.

"I don't know, probably dolls and stuff sijce she is two now but bet Twinkie has a long list and wanting a real guitar?" Bob asked Stuart.

"He's three, he's not getting a real one until he's older." Stuart said hearing his watch beep.

"I gotta go, pick Twinkie up from pre-school." he said leaving making Kevin sigh because he wasn't putting Kelsi in day care because he would miss her too much seeing Kelsi and Riley playing with blocks.

"Yes, but what if Chomper and Pricat put Riley in day care?" Bob asked.

"I don't think so, because Riley isn't toilet trained plus she has accidents just like Kelsi so they're better off here." Kevon explained seeing Eliza running around after Gru had given her cookies making Bob sigh.

"Sne needs an nap, from all those cookies." Bob told him.

Stuart chuckled because it was cute but returned with Twinkie seeing him eat cookies plus he'd taken an nap at school so was ready to play so didn't mind him eating cookies.

* * *

"That snowball fight at recess was awesome, p,us those big minion kids never saw it coming!" Hiro said high fiving Lei as they'd just gotten home from school making both Chomper and Kevin curious.

"It snowed real heavy in Tne pkayground so a lot of us minion kids had an epic snowball war." Lei said making Kevin relieved.

They knew how Hiro and Lei were close despite being cousins seeing Kelsi and Riley awake from naps so was getting them a snack along with Hiro and Lei.

"Tankyu." both Hiro and Lei said p,us they needed to write Tneir letters to Santa to tell him what they wanted for Christmas so that was urgent after doing homework.

"What's going on, up there?" Kevin asked.

"Just holiday stuff, you know?" Hiro told his uncle.

Kevin sighed seeing them run along because he hoped Lei was okay but was going to get a snack hoping they were okay.


End file.
